Hatred Turns Into Love
by MasonAllTheWay
Summary: This story is about Shawn Brady set to marry his old ex-friend, but is in love with Belle Black. This is not a Shelle Fic, so Shelle fans read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Shawn was in his room, watchin' the news. "In today's social news, Shawn Brady, son of the wealthy Hope and Bo Brady, is set to marry Trista Montana, daughter of the wealthy Tawana and Calvin Montana. The couple announced their engagement last night," the news guy said. Shawn threw his remote at the wall, breakin' it. "This is not fair," he said to himself as he got up and walked out the door.  
  
In a few minutes he and Trista would have to talk to the press. "Shawn wait up," Trista said catchin' up to him. "What do you want?" he said very ignorant. "What is your problem?" she asked. "My problem is that I have to marry you. I have no say in this and I don't love you. You mean nothin' to me. Belle's the only girl that will have my heart," Shawn said. Trista felt very low right now. She ran into her room, next to Shawn's.  
  
"Shawn-Douglas Brady, you go apologize to Trista now," Hope Brady said. "Why should I, that's how I feel. I love Belle and want to be with her. I don't even like Trista like that," he said. "You get in there and tell her your sorry, now. You stop actin' like this. Isabella doesn't love you. Can't you see that she's just using you for your money. It will be over my dead body before Isabella marries you and get her hands on our hard working money," his mom said. Shawn went into Trista's room and sat down in the chair. "Trista, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you. I'm just upset about this whole arranged marriage thing ," Shawn said. Trista stopped cryin' and went into the bathroom. She came out and saw Shawn still sitting in the chair. "Shawn, I'm sorry that this is happening, but don't take it out on me," Trista said. "Come on, we got a meeting with the press outside," Shawn said, before getting up and leaving. Trista looked in her pocket mirror to make sure her eyes were ok. "Ok," she said, before leaving out her room.  
  
Trista grabbed her coat, that was on the couch, and went outside with Shawn. Soon as they got out there, cameras started flashing and the reporters started asking questions. "So how does it feel to be engage?" one reporter asked. "It feels great," Trista said. "It lovely," Shawn said, as he plastered a fake smile for the cameras. "Are y'all having any children anytime soon?" another reporter asked. "Yeah, probably a dozen," Trista said joking. Shawn couldn't wait until the reporters left to cuss her out. They answered a few more questions, before they went back into the mansion. "Could I speak with you," Shawn said to Trista. They walked into the dinning room. "What in the hell made you say that we were starting on a child, when we're not. I'm not having a child with you. I want Belle to be the mother of my child." "How many times are you going to say this. I know that you don't want to marry me, but get over it, cause your stuck with me for five years," Trista said before walking into the kitchen. Shawn went up to his room to call Belle.  
  
"Hey Belle," Shawn said, when she answered. "Shawn I miss you so much, I can't believe they're making you marry that Bitch. Can't you get out of it some how," Belle whined. "I wish I could but I can't." "This is not fair at all. Well listen I'm coming over so we can spend some time together." "That's not good, cause my mom is here and Trista's parents are going to be her a little later on," Shawn said. "What about tonight?" "That'll be fine." They talked some more before hanging up. Meanwhile Trista was in the kitchen having a heart to heart with Hope Brady, as they prepared tonight's dinner. "Hope I really don't know what to do. Shawn changed so much since he been with Isabella. We use to be close friends since elementary, but Belle turned him against me when we got to high school," Trista said. "Don't worry, you and Shawn have plenty time to spend together. He'll remember how it was when y'all was young. All you have to do is give him time. In doing so, he might fall for y'all and forget about Belle." "I highly doubt that," Trista said, as they continued to cook. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Later that night, Trista, Shawn, and their parents finished eating their dinner and were now talking about the wedding. "Y'all have to pick a date and it must be this year," Tawana said. They had a Wedding Planner book. "Why can't the wedding be some time next year?" Shawn asked. "Because the soon the better now stop whining," Hope said. "How about the fifteen of July," Trista said. "That's great, it gives us enough time to get everything absolutely perfect," Hope chimed. "Shawn whatcha think?" Tawana asked. "Whatever, I just want to get this over with," Shawn said. "Well we have a lot to do in these six months. So next week we are going to start on this wedding," Hope said. "That'll be perfect," Trista said. "Here, until then you pre-write everything in these books, and next week we'll start with getting a Wedding Planner to help us," Tawana said, giving her the different wedding books. "Shawn you help her too, I'm not kidding," Hope said. Their parents left and Trista immediately started on the books. "Shawn come help, it'll make everything faster," Trista said. "I have better things to do, plus that's the ladies job anyway," Shawn said, leaving from out the family room.  
  
An hour later, Trista stopped writing in the books and took them upstairs to her room. She knocked on the adjoining door her and Shawn shared. "Shawn we really need to talk at least to come to a common ground," Trista said. "Go away I'm busy," he yelled. "I don care, we have to talk and it can't wait." After a few minutes, she heard the door unlock. "What do you want?" Shawn asked. "I have to talk with you and it's important." "I have company, so if you would excuse me," he said. "Whoever it is can wait," Trista said. "Shawn could you get rid of her, so we can get back to what we were doing," Belle said, walking up behind him. "What is she doing here?" "I'm visiting my boyfriend," Belle said. "You mean ex-boyfriend and my fiancée." "Trista we can talk some other time," Shawn said. "No, I want to talk now," she said standing her ground. Belle pushed Shawn out the way and got in Trista's face. "Listen here Bitch, we busy so why don't you go somewhere. We have better things to do than to listen and feel bad for yourself," Belle said. "First of all, back up out my face, cause I know you don't want to have a replay of the tenth grade. Secondly, I want to speak with Shawn, not your ugly ass. See I know what your all about, Belle. I can tell from your actions, that you really don't love Shawn, your using him to get what you want. I know that you'll go as far as, having him get you pregnant, so he won't marry me and you could get your hands on his family hard earn money. See that's where I step in at, cause I'm not gonna sit back and let you ruin his life, I'm not gonna let you trap him. He's too got damn blind to see that, I'm the one who's gonna make him see your true colors," Trista said. Belle raised her hand and was about to smack Trista, but Shawn grabbed her. "Belle, chill out. Why don't you go home, I'll call you in a half," Shawn said. "Fine, I'm out of here," Belle said, grabbing her purse and leaving.  
  
"I don't know where you get off telling her that she don't love me, cause she loves her just as much as I love her. I don't even know why I'm here talking with you, we have nothing to discuss," Shawn said. "We have a lot to talk about. I'm gonna keep this plain and simple, I don't want Belle in this house no more-." "Wait a minute, Belle is welcomed here anything she feels like it. I love Belle and she can move in if I want her too," Shawn said. "Over my dead body," Trista said. "Whatever, listen I don't have to listen to you. I have better things to do, than to listen to someone that I don't even exist to me." That really set things off. "I can believe you just said that," Trista said cryin'. Before anymore could be said, the doorbell rung. Shawn went to get it, while Trista collapsed on her bed, cryin'.  
  
"What's up Brady?" Phillip said. "Trista's tripping," Shawn said. "Shawn, Trista misses you. The three of us use to be so tight when we were younger. As soon as we got to high school you did a complete 180 on Trista. Everyone use to call us the three musketeers, when ever they saw one of us, they knew the other two was very close by. Trista is really broken up and only you can fix that," Phillip said, hoping that his friend would really open his eyes and see what he's been missing.  
  
Shawn looked at Phillip and saw that he had a thing for her. "Phillip, why didn't you marry her?" Shawn asked. "Because you two were already arranged to get married before you took your first steps. Plus Trista doesn't like me in that way. She told me last night that she like Jason, and would rather had married him, but he's married to Jan. The way she was talking about him, made me think if something went on between them. Who knows they probably had sex or something." Shawn didn't like that and decided to nip it in the bud. "It doesn't matter anyway, cause Jason won't be stepping foot in this house, after the what he did at the Last Blast." "Shawn that's not fair. You get to have Belle over and Trista can't have Jason over," Phillip said. "I don't care, he's not coming in here." "Trista also mentioned this other guy that she likes, but he wouldn't give her the time of day. She said that the guy she like, always put her down and say mean things to her. I asked her why she likes this guy, and she told me that she can't help who see likes." "Well I could care less about her love life," Shawn said. Phillip saw right through him and knew that Shawn was very interested.  
  
Phillip knocked on Trista's door, before opening it. The site before him, made him want to knock some sense into Shawn. "Trista, don't cry," he said, gathering her in his arms. "Everything's going to be ok," he said trying to sooth her. "No it's not," she whispered. They sat that way for a while, before Phillip actually made a move on her. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, before kissing her gently on the lips. Trista was surprised but kissed him back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Shawn had just finished making dinner reservations at Tuscany for Belle and him. He then dialed up Belle number and told her to get dress. After talking to her, he decided to ask Phillip if he wanted to come. He knocked on Trista's door and got no answer, so he opened it. "What the hell going on here?" Shawn said, as his skin started to boil. Phillip shot up and Trista threw Shawn a dirty look. "Why do you care? You stopped caring a long time ago." "What the hell your talkin' about?" "You know what I'm talkin' about. I'm sure your just dying to have Belle to come over and fulfill your needs," Trista spat. "Just like you want Jason to fulfill yours. Speaking on that subject, did you sleep with him?" "If I did, what's it to you," she said standing up. "You promise that you wouldn't have sex until you were married." "Look who's talking, you broke every promise you made to me," Trista said, as her eyes started tearing up again. "I know you had sex with Belle, why you think I turn the stereo on everything she's in your room. You threw away almost nine years of friendship for that skinny anorexic bitch. As soon as high school started you acted like I was a got damn stranger to you. Do you know how that made me feel. I felt betrayed and it cut me deep. I became depressed and tried to kill myself twice, not once but twice. My parents took me to therapy and it took a year to get over my depression. Then for you to tell me that I mean nothing to you and that I don't exist to you, it made feel like dirt not to mention it opened up old wounds," Trista said breaking down. Shawn wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't collapse. He walked her over to her bed and continued to hold her.  
  
Phillip looked on and prayed that Shawn and Trista could be friends now. "I'll get it," Phillip said, when he heard the doorbell ring. About five minutes later, Shawn pulled away from Trista and said, "Why don't you call your lover and have him comfort you. I have better things to do," Shawn said, standing up and leaving to go to his room. Trista started cryin' again.  
  
"Where's Trista? She sounded upset on the phone," Jan said. "Yeah, what's wrong with her," Chloe asked. "Is it Shawn again," Mimi said. "Ladies, one at a time. First Trista is upstairs in her room with Shawn. Hopefully they are talking about becoming friends again," Phillip said, as they walked upstairs.  
  
The four friends got to Trista's door and Mimi knocked on it. "Who is it?" a heart-broken Trista asked. "Tris, it's us, can we come in," Chloe said. "Come in." They can in and all the girls rushed to her side. "What happened? Where's Shawn?" Phillip asked. "He's in his room. After you left, he pulled away and said that I should call my lover and have him comfort me, cause he has been things to do," Trista said. "Damn it Shawn, what is the matter with you," Phillip mumbled, before going into his room.  
  
"Shawn what's up man, why you brush her off after she opened up to you?" Phillip asked. "I don't feel like talking right now ok. I'm about to leave in a few, so tell Trista I'll be back later on," Shawn said. The doorbell rung and he left to get it. Phillip went through the adjoining door to Trista room. "Hey Where's Trista?" he asked noticing that she wasn't in the room. "She went to answer the door," Mimi said.  
  
Trista looked in the eye hole to see who it was and saw that it was Belle. "Go away, you not wanted here," Trista said through the door. "Open the door, I'm not playing," Belle yelled. "Sorry no can do, you have twenty seconds to get off the property or I'll call security to escort you off," Trista said. "You will do no such thing." Trista turned around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now. "Move, so I can go now," Shawn said. "Where are you going?" "That's none of your business." "You see this," Trista said holding her exquisite engagement ring up to his face. "It makes everything you do my business." "Shawn c'mon we're gonna be late and you know how Maggie is," Belle yelled. "So your going to Tuscany and without me, I don't think so," Trista said leaning against the door. "How would it look if you go to Tuscany with that hussy and I'm not there. You either let everybody go or don't go at all." Shawn knew what she was talking about and he really didn't feel like hearing his mother mouth. "Fine go get ready," he said dialing up Tuscany. "Umm.Maggie it's me Shawn instead of table for two make it seven," Shawn said hanging up. Trista reached up and kissed him on the lips before heading upstairs. Shawn let Belle in and Belle slapped him. "How dare you let her ruin our special night," she said, as Shawn rubbed the red spot on his face. 


End file.
